


The Wrong Kind of Revenge

by weirdoughnut



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Route, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slightly Apathetic Protagonist, attempted suicide, fingers crossed im tagging this correctly...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoughnut/pseuds/weirdoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a time where something blocks our path. Some people find a path around it or make their own. Others leave. For another group, though, they end up forcing their own way too harshly, the object in their way just a blindfold they can't untie.<br/>Which one is this child, I wonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Kind of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who might be waiting for this to be updated, it won't be until the Wattpad version (which can be found at https://www.wattpad.com/story/78297251-the-wrong-kind-of-revenge if interested) is finished and rewritten. Thank you for reading!

# Chapter One

_I’m not okay. I never was. From my very first cry to my final laugh. Nothing was fine._  
_All I wanted was some peace. All I wanted was to rest. All I wanted was for them to leave me alone. But, in the end, all I really wanted was to make up for what they did._  
_No matter what the cost._  
_“I don’t like this plan anymore...”_  
_No matter what the cost..._  


 

Legends say that people who travel into Mountain Ebott never come back, thoughts and memories of them the only things left behind…  
That’s exactly what I planned to do. Minus the “thoughts and memories” part. No one cared.  
…I hoped not.  
“What am I looking for…” I pushed aside leaves and branches. I followed the patches of light the sun offered through the foliage. Fallen pieces of nature were crushed under my feet as I walked closer and closer into a clearing.  
It was surprisingly warm, causing me to roll the sleeves of my sweater up and reveal the stained bandage that covered most of my arms. They were old, but not only did it help me with a bit of recovery but also provide comfort at… times.  
I scratched my face before remembering the band-aid covering a scrape. Probably shouldn’t touch it...  
In the middle of my search, I heard them yelling at me and crumpled down. I whimpered in pure terror, as ready for a beating as I could ever be. It, fortunately, never came. Once my bearings returned, I clenched my fists and continued on, my mood even worse and alerted than before.  
This place… There was something different about it. Different from the other forests I’ve hidden in. The sights, the sounds - well, the lack of them. Other than my presence, nothing moved, nothing made noise. Despite how high up I was, the wind wasn’t very strong. The only thing that wasn’t unusual was my heart racing.  
_Go back,_ it’s telling me. _You’re making the wrong choice. You should know better._  
Even my own soul was fighting with me. What a life.  
I shoved the self-loathing thoughts away. I was already going to die. Might as well end my bitter life with a clear mind.  
After several irritatingly stumbling around and falling into puddles of dried mud, I saw it. The mouth of a cave that would consume the thunderstorm over my head. It would have stopped the bowling balls constantly knocking me over like a mere pin at the end of the alley.  
At least, that's what I thought. My heart was right - I _should_ have known better. Every time it began to look like something went my way, it switched everything around to become the exact opposite.  
“Tch.” I glared at the dark, intimidating hole.  
I took a look behind me, hesitating. If I turned back now, I could still return to where I came from. I still remembered certain traits that could lead me “home”. I could try again - one more time like I’d promised. It didn’t have to end this way...  
Then I remembered why I came here. Fear, anger, loneliness and a mixture of more emotions overtook my sense of righteousness. If I went back, they’d only scold me with an open palm and another bruise.  
I wandered inside.  
I could hear my feet tapping on the worn cobblestone and wilted grass. The air reeked of wet dirt and a distant scent of flowers. Here and there, sunlight seeped through holes in the roof of the cave. A small breeze flew by, weakly attempting to blow strands of hair and loose clothes away from me. I closed my eyes as I walked. It wasn’t too bad.  
_Finally,_ I thought.  
But where was I supposed to go? Will I come across the corpses or bones of the lost humans? Will something attack me? Maybe I’ll just lose-  
Something got in my way. I tripped. I fell. That’s how it goes, I guess.  
_Empty them out,_ I told myself as gravity pulled me down. My stomach turned inside out and my veins felt knotted. _Get rid of those thoughts._ My clothes rippled against the wind. I could barely breathe.  
All through, I kept my eyes shut.  
Down. That’s the only way I went. I was relieved that only thing that my head decided to recall was a little tune I used to hear every time I passed by that little shop near the forest. Just - what, three? - chords of two happy notes skipping around each other before blooming into something calmer. As more notes jumped in, it became more of an elegant dance, but still too lighthearted for a waltz. Somehow, the skipping managed to squeeze in right before my favourite part. A wistful smile crept onto my face - which felt more than weird - as I imagined two friends just enjoying being friends, colouring in their books and going on boundless adventures in their own private world.  
Hah.  
I saw one being an absolute ditz and the other making sure they were alright. They’d sneak out every day from noon - since that’s the earliest one would wake - until past the setting sun. The two would run after the ice cream truck every summer, hoping to be the first ones in line. One would invite the other to skate whenever the lake froze over, but the other would just end up watching for their sake…  
As the music in my head began to fade away, I could see them promising to do their best, no matter what. I saw the look on their faces, excited for the life ahead and another day together tomorrow.  
...  
A tear escaped my eye without my permission as I forced myself to focus on what was happening now.  
The bittersweet smell became more distinct than ever. I noticed it wasn’t just flowers and dirt, but also a faraway warmth that - combined with the memory I received as I’d fallen down - had something within me stir…  
Something that made me listen to my conscience.  
_No! No, I’m not ready to die yet!_ I yelled in my head. My eyes snapped open as I came to an epiphany.  
My existence in this world wasn't fulfilled.  
The hole that took me down got smaller and smaller as my regret only grew. Still, I reached for it with wrapped hands and a broken heart.  
“I’m… sorry…” I used the only takes of air I had to apologise to myself. To apologise to whoever had believed in me, if they were still in reality.  
I took in a gulp of air and closed my eyes once more, letting my muscles fall limp.  
_I forgot… I’m so sorry..._

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys guess the melody this kid's listening to? If you need a hint, it's in the Undertale OST and the name of it is within one of the paragraphs.  
> If you spot any errors, don't hesitate to remind me!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Thanks for reading! ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> 


End file.
